


Stalwart Verdure

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Character Death (Chapter labeled and heavily tagged), M/M, Mentions of War, Minors put in Violent situations, NSFW, Not Malec or Lightwood Siblings, Protective Alec Lightwood, Seelie AU, Seelie Court, Seelie Knight Alec Lightwood, Seelie Max Lightwood, Seelie Politics, Seelie Queen Isabelle Lightwood, Seelie Realm is sentient, Slow Burn, Tags are important, Tags will Change please pay attention, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: In an attempt to unite the Downworld, the Shadow Council attempted to reach out once again to the sealed Seelie Realm.What they received as the response after over a decade of silence was not what they were expecting.A once peaceful and inviting kingdom now opened again but this time only secrets and distrust of outsiders emanated through the realm.[Slow Burn / Seelie AU]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Stalwart Verdure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am actually really nervous about this fanfic. I have been world building it for a while and finally reached a comfortable place to start releasing it.
> 
> This fanfic will be darker and angstier than my other works. It is also a WIP and so I have no posting schedule for it. Please be patient.
> 
> TAGS ARE IMPORTANT PAY ATTENTION TO THEM!!!
> 
> The accompanying art:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> IMPORTANT TAGS: INCLUDES DEATH OF AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER. This chapter also contains allot of violence and other deaths of nameless characters. Over all a dark chapter compared to the rest of my fics. 

Alec’s hands shook as he held on to the now shattered jar. He hoped that the High Warlock would receive their call in time. The Seelie prince tossed the last shards remaining in his hand and turned back to where he had tucked away his younger siblings. 

Outside, the cries of help and clashing steel played out. Their kingdom was under attack, and a presumed ally murdered their previous Queen. 

Alec had warned his mother against accepting the proposed treaty. Valentine was not only a Nephilim but a disgraced one at that. Their kingdom had no compassion for those who betrayed their own kind, much less deceived them. 

He watched silently, meeting after meeting, as the maniac charmed his way into their realm. Alec always made sure the Shadowhunter never had unsupervised access to his mother, their Queen, in fear of the promises written in Valentine’s eyes. 

Alec had kept that vow, surpassing every expectation and gaining the title of Court Knight through his accomplishments rather than nepotism. His skills exceeded people many decades older than he was. Most attributed the Seelie prince’s success to the Queen’s blood running through his veins. Those were the easiest to scale over. 

Above them, the doors to the royal chambers rattled, warning that the rogue Shadowhunters had now breached the sleeping rooms. 

Alec’s options were slowly narrowing, and the sleeping charm on his baby brother would be running out soon. Max wasn’t exactly the quietest of babies and would give them away. The prince needed to think quickly. The ten-minute waiting lapse promised by the High Warlock had already passed, and there were still no signs of the promised aid. 

Was today the day all their allies abandoned them? 

He bit the inside of his cheek, reached out for Izzy’s hand, motioning for her to stay quiet, and quickly hooked Max’s sling carrier over his shoulder again. Alec placed his hand on the vines lining the panic room. The vines twisted amongst themselves like snakes before they parted, creating a small opening for the realm’s heirs to escape through. 

The possible repercussions of his plan bombarded Alec’s mind. They were always warned through history that the heirs must wait till they were of age to ascend and rule the realm. Normally, given their immortality, that wasn’t an issue. Whilst the Earth Realm had always been chaotic and dangerous, the Seelie Realm was safe for the Queen and her heir to reside within, always guarded by their knights, and the Realm hadn’t lost a Queen due to war in such a long time. 

The vines opened into the throne room. The bodies of the Seelie Knights were still littered around the room. Alec signed to Isabelle to stay hidden in the tunnel and handed her Max. The baby Seelie had started to shift, meaning that the spell was beginning to wear off. Alec’s time was ticking faster. The prince pulled his dagger close and activated the magic imbued in it. He scoped around the tainted chamber for any lingering Shadowhunters. 

To his luck, it seemed the Shadowhunters weren’t smart enough to keep it guarded. They must have assumed that the Queen had no heir since Alec never allowed them to see Izzy and would avoid the subject of his siblings by mentioning Max only. 

Alec took Max and resituated the sling carrier around himself as he held Isabelle’s hand, leading her up the path to the throne. 

“Is she really gone?” 

Alec gulped and nodded at his sister. Their mother had laid down her life, broadsword in hand, to deflect an attack meant for him. She had yelled at him to get his siblings away from the Realm, instructed him to find the beacon to summon the High Warlock, and get help. 

“We are what is left of the Royal Line,” Alec confirmed and cursed at the Nephilim again. “Our Kingdom is dying even faster without a Queen. The throne is what feeds the magic that sustains our Realm, Iz. Without a Queen to activate it, she is left defenseless to help her people crying to her.” 

“Mom said I had to wait for another decade when I at least turned seventeen,” Izzy offered, as she looked up at the looming throne before her. In the past, it used to be filled with flowers and warmth. It was a place her mother would often dot after her as she would run around the large chamber. “Is it really okay?”

Alec made sure Max was still safely tucked away before kneeling in front of his seven-year-old sister with a sad smile. 

“Izzy, I know it’s scary,” Alec wiped away a stray tear already falling from her eyes, “I’m scared too, but I promise I will protect you, whatever happens now.” 

“What if it doesn’t work? What if I do it wrong? What if the throne doesn’t want me?” Isabelle started to ramble before the throne chamber doors were thrown open. 

“There you are, children,” Valentine’s venomous voice filled the room. “Alexander, you’ve never told me you had a little sister, naughty child.” 

Alec pushed Isabelle behind him, backing them closer to the throne and away from the Nephilims filling the room. 

“Why don’t you three come over here,” Valentine suggested as he kept walking towards them. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of earlier events, do you, Alexander?” 

Alec tensed at the mention of his failure in protecting his mother. He felt the last step up to the throne and looked back at Isabelle. Alec could see the turmoil in her eyes. “Izzy…”

“I know,” Isabelle pushed away from her brother and sat on it. 

“STOP!” Valentine cried out as he reached to grab ahold of Alec, before a vine caught his hand and threw him away from the throne’s stairs. 

Alec watched as the vines started to slither from the ground and the tunnel they had entered. The walls of the chamber began to collapse, and a canopy covered the throne, protecting them. 

The Seelie prince turned back to his sister and gasped at the now shattered throne. The four trees supporting the seat were now cracked and held together by vines. Isabelle was looking everywhere, as tears streamed down her cheeks, before she locked her eyes with him. 

“Our people are crying, big brother,” Isabelle’s panicked voice echoed through the now disclosed space. “The Realm is overwhelmed. Alec, what do I do?” 

Alec rushed and set a now crying Max by the throne, watching the vines curl around the youngest heir, protectively. He looked at his baby sister and wiped her eyes, providing the slivers of comfort he was currently capable of. 

“It’s okay, Isabelle, the Realm can heal. She has you now,” Alec encouraged as he tried to avoid looking at the crown that adorned his new Queen’s head. The Realm would always provide a new crown to the Queen, one woven with the flower representing the Queen’s ascension. It had been crafted from gladioluses for his mother, but his sister’s crown was made of red poppies, a symbol of war. 

“There’s too many Nephilims,” she explained. “She needs them out to heal. Their blades are poison.” 

Alec nodded, trying to rein in the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. He was now probably the only Court Knight left; it was his duty now to ensure the Realms and, most importantly, the Queen’s safety. Something he didn’t plan on failing at again. 

“Can you close off the Realm?” Alec asked knowing it meant that the Shadowhunters would be sealed in here. “If we can seal them in, we can then work our way out from the throne, allowing her to reclaim what is hers, and bring ruin to all, not Seelie.” 

“That means…” Isabelle looked at her brother with wide eyes. “Alec…” 

“Izzy please,” Alec begged and kneeled, taking his sister’s hand in his. “Our people will understand. We are peaceful, but the Angel’s favorites have overstepped. We can’t allow the Realm to fall to them.”

“Are you su-”

“Why don’t we stop playing adults and step off the throne,” Valentine grunted at them, now holding his Seraph blade out. “If you are good little heirs, I promise to keep you all locked up in the same cell.” 

Alec pulled his dagger out again and stepped in front of the throne. He took a wide stance and prepared himself. There was no way he was about to allow any Nephilim near his sister. He had failed to see the other Shadowhunters circling them from behind the throne. He was only alerted when he heard the panicked yells coming from his enemies being smashed against the ground, scrambling, and swinging their blades against the tree branches that were tossing them. Once taken care of, the throne settled again with a new price hanging over its centerpiece. It had taken a seraph blade as a trophy.

“Those were good Shadowhunters,” Valentine growled, “I will have to separate you three it seems.” 

“Leave now,” Isabelle’s voice echoed again, this time more determined, “Or forever remain here.” 

“I don’t think you understand the situation, _‘Queen,’_ ” the Shadowhunter sneered as he twirled his blade, “I have your whole realm at my disposal. Surrender now and I will show your people mercy.” 

“I am showing your mercy,” Isabelle responded as more vines started to cradle the throne’s structure, “You do not deserve it, but I still give it.” 

“Confident, just like your mother, aren’t you,” Valentine spat, but his eyes told a different story as he started to look at the Shadowhunters being overpowered and pulled underneath by the vines. 

“Leave!” Isabelle ordered again, feeling the power from the Realm coursing through her. She could hear the cries and pleads. The realm was begging her to act and giving the young queen the authority to do so. Alec was right this would be the only way. “Our Realm is now closed to outsiders.” 

“I don’t think I will,” Valentine attempted to step forward but failed to move his left leg. He looked down to realize that a vine had laced itself through the thigh holster and boot in an attempt to pull him under. “I see I’m not being given a choice.” 

“Leave!” Isabelle repeated. 

The vine around Valentine’s leg, tightened at the command. 

Alec stepped off the throne stairs and down the path, the vines following close behind. 

“Our Queen has given an order. Now leave or perish,” Alec threatened, watching as the vines pulled two other foolish Shadowhunters down below. “Though I’d be just as happy if you stayed. I even promise to burn your body together with the other fallen Nephilim.” 

Alec watched for the first time, fear and anger consuming Valentine’s eyes. He reveled in the feeling of his prey finally learning its place. Thanks to Isabelle’s ascension, the Realm was fragilely stable and once again in their control. 

Isabelle could feel the realm closing the many gates previously opened to the other realms. She could see the power being drained from the portals and the Realm was using the excess to heal herself. While Isabelle had some will over the vines, she knew that most of it was the work of Realm herself, finally defending her kingdom.

“You were smart to keep her hidden,” Valentine regarded Alec as he glared at the throne and Isabelle. “What a beautiful crown she was given. Very fitting.” 

“Leave!” Alec commanded as he stepped forward, stopping when swirls started to rip behind Valentine, making a portal. A warlock portal. 

Valentine smirked as he slashed at the vines holding him in place and turned to the portal opening behind him. “It seems my team is done with the retrieval. I’ll be seeing you around Seelie heirs.”

Alec watched Valentine quickly stepping through it, before it sealed behind him. 

“He left them behind,” Isabelle told her brother from her throne. She could feel at least a dozen other Nephilim still in the realm. “All the gates are closed. There is no way out for them.” 

“Let the Realm have them,” Alec stated as she walked back up the stairs and retrieved a fussing Max from the hardened vines protecting him. “Our concerns are rebuilding and our people, Izzy. Shadowhunters have chosen to no longer be allies to us so we must let the Realm dispose of them like it would any other traitor Seelie.” 

Alec felt the tug at his tattered uniform from his sister and smiled down at her. The vines around the throne finally settled and Alec looked at Isabelle for an explanation. 

“It’s done,” she relayed as she relaxed against him. She smiled when Max tried to grab her crown and then looked up at Alec again asking, “Are we going to be okay?” 

“Yes,” Alec readily answered, “We can rebuild and reestablish the Realm with it sealed. I promised, remember?” 

Isabelle nodded and closed her eyes, feeling the drain from ascension settling in. 

“I will keep you both safe,” Alec vowed, tightening his hold around Max and Izzy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)


End file.
